


Endearing

by tuesday



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2007-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the second Naruto kink meme for the prompt, "Funderful terms of endearments with much friction and or frottage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearing

"Oh. Oh, God. Yes. How do you like that, Snuggle-bunny."

"Sai." Naruto's voice grated out as slowly as Sai moved slick against him. Sweat prickled and beaded along Naruto's chest, legs, and arms. Limbs shaking, teeth clenched, every little involuntary twitch added to the languorous pleasure of the slide of their bodies against one another.

"Take it, Cuddle-bear. Take it like a bitch." Sai's voice was almost clinical, though his expression was anything but detached. It felt like every inch of Naruto's skin was being touched by Sai's skilled hands and too-hot body pressing him down into the mattress.

It was good, so very good. Naruto was so close—so frustratingly close—each moment they were silent but for the sound of their heavy breaths and the touch of their skin.

But.

"Say my name, Honey Love Monkey. Say it like a two-dollar whore."

But that.

Naruto snapped. "That's it! I can't take anymore." He shoved Sai off, who looked at him with all the confusion of a small dog that didn't understand why it was permissible to piss outside, but not on the floor. "I'm burning those books of yours!"

"I got them from the library," said Sai. "In the relationships section."

"Then I'm burning down the library. That will teach them to separate the endearing name section from the S&amp;M." Naruto threw on pants and marched for the door. Sai put on his own and followed. Once the library was gone, Naruto was going to find a gag and then fuck Sai in the closest alley, public decency laws be damned.

And so it was that Naruto and Sai ended up in jail on charges of arson, indecent public exposure, and violations of many, many, many public decency laws. Naruto's list also included attempted homicide after twenty minutes in jail with Sai once the gag had been confiscated.

It was difficult to blame him.


End file.
